Voodoo Doll
by Moon Mi Ri
Summary: Cinta tak selamanya indah bukan? Aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu Sayang... Jangan menolak cintaku dan aku akan melepaskanmu... Terinspirasi dari Lagu Vixx - Voodoo Doll. YAOI, Prolog,, DLDR
1. Prolog : Voodoo Doll

Prolog

**Title : Voodoo Doll**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst & A little bit romance (Bisa berubah seiring waktu)**

**Rated : T – M (Untuk adegan kekerasan)**

**Disclaimer : God, their Parents & theirself**

**Warning : YAOI, 19+ -maybe-, Bloody Scene, Typo's**

**STORY BY ME**

**Don't Like?! Just click Back/Exit Button**

**~~~Terinspirasi dari lagu VIXX yg berjudul Voodoo Doll~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#VOODOO DOLL#**

_Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku._

_Jika kau masih tidak bisa mencintaiku dan mencoba berpaling dariku, aku akan menusukkan pisau ke jantungmu._

_._

_Dan jika jantungmu berhenti berdetak, aku akan membuatmu menjadi boneka yang tak pernah bisa pergi dari sisiku..._

_Jika kau masih memberontak, jangan salahkan aku bila jarum-jarum ini menusukmu..._

_._

_._

_._

_CRASSHH..._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa kau merasakan sakit?_

_._

_Itulah yang kurasa di hatiku sayang..._

_Tetapi tak apa, itu adalah tanda cintaku padamu.._

_._

_._

_._

_Seiring jarum jam yang berdetak, jiwamu mencoba melepaskan dirimu dari kekejaman ini..._

_Tetapi tidak bisa..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Cause Now You're My Voodoo Doll**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued

Halo yeoreobeun! Nama saya –rahasia- tetapi bisa juga dipanggil Miri.. Miri lahir tgl 21 Februari tahun 2000.. Yg berarti sekarang umur Miri sekarang itu 13 tahun,, Miri itu suka Korea,, tetapi lebih mengarah ke Hip-Hop (bukan berarti Miri g suka jenis lagu lainnya).. So sudah dipastikan Idola Miri itu Bangtan Boys, B.A.P, Block B & Big Bang tapi Miri juga suka 2NE1 kok! Yg ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Miri silahkan follow Cheeji_Burger (Berharap di follow -,-").

Ini fanfic pertama Miri yg terinspirasi dr lagunya VIXX yg judulnya Voodoo Doll.. Sumfeehh,, tuh lagu enak bingit~~ meskipun Miri belum nyari artinya,, tetapi setiap Miri nyetel tuh lagu pasti Miri lngsung kebawa suasananya.. Hehehe...

Oh ya,, untuk cast Miri bingung mau siapa,, Miri sih udah ada pilihannya sih :

Yunho x Jaejoong (DBSK)

Kim Woobin x Lee Jongsuk

Kwangmin x Youngmin (Boyfriend)

Kris x Tao (EXO)

V x Jungkook (BTS)

Seme yang disebutin pertama,, tapi Miri masih bingung nih mau yg mna,,, Reader ada saran buat cast-nya (kalo mau cast yg lain juga gpp ^^)?

Untuk kelanjutan FF ini Miri serahin ke reader mau dilanjut apa g,, dan kalo emng mau dilanjut mungkin agak sedikit lama –tapi g lama lama banget- karena kesibukan Miri yang sebentar lagi menghadapi UAS & UN SMP,,

Sekian aja deh cuap-cuap dari Miri,,, Maaf kalo FF-nya masih banyak typo,,

Dan yang terakhir...

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Title : Voodoo Doll**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Drama (Genre per-chapter tidak selalu sama) (Bisa berubah seiring waktu)**

**Rated : T **

**Disclaimer : God, their Parents & theirself**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo's karena tidak diedit lagi**

**.**

**.**

Hah, Terima kasih untuk review para reader yang baik hati

Untuk cast, Miri pake couple KRISTAO sesuai dengan permintaan _MidnightPandragon1728._ Miri juga suka couple itu soalnya.. Permintaannya _DianaSangadji _ Hongbin x Hyuk juga dipakai untuk cast,, Selamat buat_enimini32 _karena ini FF Semi-Incest tetapi untuk Jo Twins Miri belum tahu mau dipake buat cast apa, tapi Miri usahain buat ngeluarin mereka di FF ini... Untuk _OhSooYeol _& _yjung_ Maaf, YunJae cuma jadi cameo doang.. Tetapi sudah Miri putuskan Woobin & Jongsuk akan ada di FF ini! *tiup terompet* dan mereka menjadi cast utama kedua seperti permintaan _kyu kyu _& _sparkyu_ tetapi Jongsuk kemungkinan jadi orang jahat *ga jahat jahat bgt* ,, So Stay Tune. Ok?! Dan untuk _chaahakyeonn _yang minta N x Leo,, Mungkin Leo x N aja kali ya, sesuai permintaan _cressjung_? Tetapi Miri belum tau juga mau diselipin dimana scene mereka,, Untuk cast Miri tidak akan fokus ke KrisTao saja, tetapi masalah cast lain juga akan Miri sangkut-pautkan dengan KrisTao & G bisa dibilang itu sedikit karena Miri akan menceritakan sampai ke akar-akarnya.. Sekali lagi Miri terima kasih buat semuanya *Muacch*

**STORY BY ME**

**Don't Like?! Just click Back/Exit Button**

**~~~Terinspirasi dari lagu VIXX yg berjudul Voodoo Doll~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#VOODOO DOLL-The Beggining#**

_**Seoul, 1997, Ruang tamu Wu's Manor**_

.

.

"Perkenalkan dirimu anak manis," suruh seorang pria ke anak di depannya.

"Enggg..." Sang Anak segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Ibunya.

"Menurutlah Tao, sebentar lagi paman ini akan menjadi ayah baru Tao, arra?" Sang Anak mulai memberanikan diri untuk melihat Ahjusshi tinggi itu.

.

Setelah dipaksa beberapa kali, akhirnya sang anak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Ahjucchi, namaku Huang Ji (Zi) Tao. Umul Tao cekalang 4 tahun. Tao cuka boneka panda. Tao..."

"Sudah cukup Tao," Tao cemberut saat Umma-nya menyuruh Tao untuk berhenti bicara. Padahal dia masih ingin bicara lagi... #PoorTao

"Tak apa Hyukkie, Tao sangat lucu.."

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya Binnie, kalau kau terus seperti itu dia akan keras kepala saat sudah besar. Oh ya Binnie, kau pernah bilang kepadaku kalau kau punya seorang anak, dimana dia?" Tanya Ibu Tao, Hyuk kepada kekasih yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya; Hongbin.

"Oh ya,, Aisshh kenapa anak itu belum keluar-luar juga! Kris cepat keluar dan beri salam pada Ibu barumu!" Teriak Hongbin dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak menyadari jika lelaki manis disebelahnya sedang merona hebat hanya karena kata 'Ibu'.

"Tidak mau, dia bukan Umma-ku! Umma-ku itu Jaejoong bukan dia!" Teriak Kris dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Hongbin yang merasa kesal karena Kris menyebut nama istri lamanya segera menengok kesebelah dan mendapati 'Hyukkie-nya' sedang menahan tangisannya. Tetapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena akhirnya Dia menangis juga.

"Tak apa Hyukkie, Kris memang begitu, dia tidak tahu kalau Ibu-nya yang membuat kita seperti ini. Ini semua karena Jae yang berselingkuh dengan Suamimu Yunho. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi, Ok?" Hibur Hongbin sambil mengecupi bibir Hyuk.

.

.

Tao yang sedari kesal karena didiamkan bersama -nya sendirian, segera menarik tangan Hongbin. Hongbin pun mau tak mau harus menoleh. #PoorHongbin

"Ahjucchi, Tao bocan, kenapa semua olang mendiamkanku?! Tao tidak cuka didiamkan. Ya kan Mictel Panda?" Tanya Tao kesal dengan raut muka yang menggemaskan.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Hyuk yg terisak langsung tertawa melihat kelakuan Tao yang sekarang sedang berpouting ria.

"Hahaha,, Ya sudah Tao kekamar Gege baru Tao saja, ya? Kamarnya ada di lantai dua. Ravi tolong antarkan Tao ke kamar Kris ya." Suruh Hongbin kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya –atau kata kasarnya pembokat *plaaak- supaya Tao tidak tersesat di Manor-nya yang sangat luas itu.

"Baik Tuan, ayo Tuan muda Tao biar saya mengantarkan anda ke kamar Tuan Muda Kris."

"Yee,, akhilnya Tao punya gege yang bica Tao ajak main belcama Mictel Pnda,"

"Tapi Tao, Gege baru Tao sedang kesal. Jadi Tao harus membuatnya tersenyum ya?" Seru Hongbin sebelum mengirim Tao ke kandang singa yang sedang marah –apa tau bahasanya -,-"-

"Baiklah Ahjucchi. Tenang caja, Gege pacti teltawa kalena Tao! Ayo Lavi kita ke kamal Gege!" dan Tao pun berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kris dengan membawa boneka panda. Ravi pun hanya diam saja saat ditarik-tarik Tao dan saat Tao memanggilnya tanpa tambahan 'Ahjusshi'. Karena tadi Tuan-nya yang mengajarkan secara tidak langsung kepada Tao untuk tidak menambahkan embel-embel apapun kepada seluruh pegawai –pembokat- di Manor ini.

Hah,, Sepertinya sehabis ini dia harus menceritakan keluh kesahnya lagi kepada pengurus kebun di manor ini; N. #PoorRavi

.

.

GREEPPP

.

.

Hongbin memeluk Hyuk dari belakang, "Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Suamimu Yunho berselingkuh dengan Istriku Jaejoong. Mereka merencanakan untuk kabur ke Jepang dan meninggalkan kita dan anak-anak kita. Tak disangka dalam perjalanan ke Bandara mereka tewas mengenaskan dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar. Rem mobil mereka macet dan mobilnya meledak sehingga mereka terguling dan jatuh ke jurang,"

"Ya, Itu pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupku, dan siapa sangka sekarang aku akan menikah dengan suami dari selingkuhan suamiku?" Jawab Hyuk sambil memeluk Hongbin.

"Tapi apa kau tahu Sayang? Aku sudah tau semuanya..."

"Apa maksudmu Binnie?" Tanya Hyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata tajam Hongbin.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tau perselingkuhan Jaejoong dan Yunho dari awal. Aku menyelidiki latar belakang Yunho dan tak menyangka kalau dia punya Istri secantik ini. Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, meninggalkan Jae ke luar negeri sehingga dia bisa leluasa bertemu Yunho. Dan saat mereka berencana kabur aku menyuruh tangan kananku; Leo, untuk memodif mobil mereka supaya mereka mati." Jelas Hongbin sambil menyeringai dan hal itu membuat Hyuk ketakutan.

.

.

"Kenapa, Hiks..."

"Kenapa? Karena aku tahu setelah kematian mereka kita akan menjadi dekat. Dan pentas berakhir sekarang, dimana dua tokoh yang dikhianati menikah dan membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama,"

"Kau jahat Binnie, Hiks.." Tangis Hyuk sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Hongbin.

"Jahat? Ini karena aku mencintaimu Sayang. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari pertama aku melihat fotomu. Kau mengerti kan? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti suami bodohmu itu. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Tanya Hongbin sambil memeluk erat pacarnya itu, seakan tidak ingin Hyuk pergi dari sisinya. Dan Hyuk pun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Hongbin

.

.

.

Di Depan Kamar Kris

.

.

Tok Tok Tok,

"Tuan muda ini saya, Ravi,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah mau punya Umma baru!" Teriak Kris dari kamarnya.

"Gege ini Tao. Aku macuk ya.." Tao langsung menerobos pintu. Meninggalkan Ravi sendirian di depan kamar. Melihat Tuan Muda-nya yang sedang kesal, Ravi langsung menutup pintu dan langsung pergi ke Taman.

.

.

Di Dalam Kamar Kris

Kris POV

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya pada bocah didepanku. Astaga kenapa dia manis sekali?

"Namaku Tao, Gegeee... Ciapa nama Gege?" Anak itu balik bertanya padaku sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.. Aisshhh, kenapa anak ini imut sekali? Apa ini anak dari orang yang disukai Appa-ku?

.

.

Saat melihat anak itu lagi, kemarahanku-pun langsung menguap entah kemana dan aku pun menjawab.

"Nama Gege Wu Yi Fan, tetapi Tao bisa memanggil Gege dengan sebutan Kris Gege," Aku pun menarik Tao kepelukanku. Astaga bahkan tangannya lembut sekali..

Tao yang masih polos itu tertawa saja melihat tingkahku yang kini sedang merona. Tawanya bahkan sangat menawan.

Oh Tuhan, Inikah yang namanya Cinta?

.

.

Normal POV

.

Setelah lama bermain bersama Kris, Tao yang sudah kecapaian langsung tertidur dikasur Kris. Melihat Tao yang tertidur, Kris segera keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Takut.. Itulah yang dirasakan Kris. Seolah Tao akan meninggalkannya jika dia tidak mengunci pintu. Kris takut Tao akan meninggalkannya sama seperti Umma yang meninggalkannya demi pria lain.

Kalian kira Kris tidak tahu tentang perselingkuhan Umma-nya? Tentu saja tidak, meskipun Kris masih berusia 7 tahun tetapi dia sudah tahu tingkah busuk Umma-nya dari awal, sama seperti Hongbin. Tetapi Kris hanya diam dan menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu itu semua. Di dalam hati, Kris sangat kasihan melihat Appa-nya. Tetapi Kris lebih kasihan ke Umma-nya yang berakhir mati mengenaskan.

Kris hanya tidak tahu kalau Appa-nya yang merencanakan semua ini. Dan Hongbin pun tidak tahu kalau Kris tau Umma-nya berselingkuh dari awal. Hongbin hanya mengira kalau Kris sedang banyak masalah dengan teman-temannya di Sekolah.

.

.

.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

.

Kris menuruni tangga dan melihat Appa-nya sedang menonton TV dengan calon 'Umma' barunya, Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan tangan Appa-nya yang merangkul pinggang Hyuk. Perlahan Kris mendekati Appa-nya,,

"Appa," Hongbin dan Hyuk pun menoleh dan melepaskan rangkulan mereka, malu akan tingkah mereka sendiri. Dan suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"Ada apa, Kris?" tanya Hongbin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eeeh?"

"Aku menyetujui pernikahan kalian tetapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa syaratnya Kris?" Tanya Hyuk dengan wajah berseri-seri karena anak pacarnya yang menyetujui pernikahan mereka.

"Kau.." tunjuk Kris kearah Hyuk, "harus tinggal disini mulai besok, bersama dengan Tao, itu syaratnya, mudahkan?" tutur Kris dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja Kris! Bahkan mulai sekarang pun aku mau tinggal disini!" Kris menyeringai, Hei dia bukan orang bodoh. Ini semua ia lakukan supaya Tao terus berada disisinya. SELAMANYA.

.

.

.

Kris tak tahu kalau Hongbin melihatnya tengah menyeringai. Firasat buruk pun mulai menghampiri kepala Hongbin.

'Jarang – jarang sekali aku melihatnya menyeringai, terakhir aku melihatnya menyeringai saat aku melihat mayat pengasuhnya mati tenggelam di kolam belakang rumah. Dan kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, saat Kris seumuran denga Tao. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kris? Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang berbahaya bagi anggota keluarga kita yang baru, Kris."

Ya, ternyata selain perselingkuhan Jaejoong Hongbin menyembunyikan satu rahasia lagi. Yaitu saat Kris membunuh pengasuhnya yang bernama Karam dengan mendorongnya ke kolam renang. Karam yang tidak bisa berenang itu pun langsung mati ditempat. Hal ini hanya diketahui oleh Hongbin, Leo, N, Ravi dan Ken. Hongbin menyuruh mereka untuk melupakan apa yang sudah mereka lihat yaitu kematian tragis Karam oleh Tuan muda mereka; Kris. Ken yang sudah trauma pun memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di Wu's manor dan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dan sekarang orang kepercayaan Hongbin berkurang menjadi 3 orang.

Dan sekarang Hongbin takut kalau Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu. Terlebih dia takut kalau Kris akan mencelakakan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

_Hei Hongbin, Jangan lupakan kalau dia itu anakmu, _

_Kau ingat pepatah kalau Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, Kan?_

_._

_._

To Be Continued

Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga. Setelah scroll lagi ke atas ternyata lebih banyak Hongbin x Hyuk nya ya. Miri juga bingung kenapa FF-nya jadi begini -,-". Disini chara utama masih kecil jadi belum terlalu tragis. Tapi disini udah keliatan kan keposesifannya si Kris ke Tao? Dan para reader udah tau kan kalo sifat itu dituruni dari siapa? *tunjukHongbin

Disini Miri pake sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda jadi ada kata yang g tentu kaya Umma x Ibu, Appa x Ayah, Ahjusshi x Paman, Ahjumma x Bibi, dll.

Untuk kegilaan Kris baru Miri mulai pas mereka sudah masuk SMA. Jadi chapter ini belum keliatan 'Voodoo Doll' tapi masih 'Panda Doll'. Dan untuk para reader yang nyariin satu personil Vixx lagi; Ken, disini ceritanya Ken udh berhenti kerja di tempatnya Hongbin jadi Ken emang bukan bagian di Wu's Manor lagi. Tetapi apakah ada reader yang mau Ken balik lagi? *Smirk. Dan baliknya Ken akan membawa kejutan bagi keluarga Wu...

Mungkin untuk Chapter 2 – The New Wu's, masih akan sedikit lama.. Karena kesibukan Miri –bilang aja males ngetik- dan selama itu reader bisa bilang di kolom review, apa yang harus Miri tambahin di cerita ini? Dan apa ada yang mau menebak jalan ceritanya?

Miri ucapkan Terima Kasih kepada Reader karena sudah membaca dan mereview FF abal ini. Dan yang terakhir...

Review Please?


End file.
